Teias
by Enkkeli
Summary: "Creio que quase sempre é preciso um golpe de loucura para se construir um destino" Marguerite Yourcenar


** Teias**

** Autora: Enkkeli**

' Linda boneca... Onde está você agora? Meu jardim nunca mais se repetirá da mesma forma se não colocar suas mãos em cima das flores que existem... As mãos. Ah, as mãos, ela são minhas flores. Minhas lindas flores'

Apos recitar o belo poema, em sua percepção de vida, o garoto foi ao outro canto do quarto branco que feria aos olhos de qualquer um que entrasse de repente no local e se sentou. Abraçou os joelhos, com os olhos fixos em algum ponto que nem ao menos sabia qual era e começou a cantar uma musica que parecia uma marcha fúnebre.

Do outro lado da porta, estava Arthur, que parecia querer chorar. Uma de suas mãos apertava a camisa no local onde estava seu peito. Ele abaixou o olhar antes mesmo de querer abrir a porta. E então, por segurança, ele perguntou ao médico que completava aquele corredor, as salas, e os locais todos brancos, que em conjunto, formavam um sanatório no meio do nada.

- Eu posso conversar com ele?

O medico se sentia um pouco apreensivo, uma vez que a situação do garoto que se encontrava dentro de uma das salas era bastante grave.

Percebendo o silencio do medico, Arthur implorou. Ele necessitava de ver como sua... 'criança' estava. O medico nunca compreenderia tal relação, uma vez que não tinha família alguma em sua vida. Apos isto, ele o deixou entrar, com duas condições: Não o dar ideias para sair do quarto e sair de lá caso ele tentasse atacá-lo. Arthur concordou, mas sua mente sabia que ele não cumpriria alguma regra que o afastasse de Alfred. Sua pequena e independente América. O médico se virou e saiu até o inicio do corredor.

Arthur se dirigiu a sétima porta. A última do corredor e a abriu.

Entrou no quarto vendo Alfred continuar a cantar sua musica. Arrepiava, pode-se dizer. O lugar era completamente branco. A cama, os lençóis, as paredes, o chão e até mesmo os talheres para que ele pudesse comer. Por falar em comida, Alfred não havia comido nada da refeição que eles haviam colocado no lugar.

- Você viu, Arthur?

Alfred surpreendeu Arthur perguntando para ele do nada. Seus olhos não desviaram de direção e continuavam a mirar o ponto desconhecido. Seu corpo agora estava imóvel. Arthur suspirou, e chegou perto dele. Ajoelhou-se, colocou a mão nos cabelos de Alfred e perguntou-lhe:

- O que?

Alfred o olhou como se Arthur fosse louco.

- Minha boneca, é claro! Ela se foi, Arthur. Ela não gosta daqui. Meu jardim está morrendo. Morrendo! As mãos apodrecem, tudo apodrece sem a mão dela, Arthur. Até eu... - Alfred segurou a mão livre de Arthur e a levou até seu próprio rosto. - Estou com medo. E se eu morrer?

- Eu não deixaria que tal coisa acontecesse, Alfred. - Arthur abraçou Alfred com carinho, como se mostrasse a sua antiga colônia que, embora tenha lutado por independência, Inglaterra sempre estaria protegendo América. – Não se preocupe mais com esse assunto.

Alfred apertou o abraço entre ele e Arthur.

- Meu jardim, Arthur. As mãos murcham. Todas as minhas lindas flores murcham. E a boneca... Ela não vai mais voltar. Arthur, e se ela estiver acabando com meu jardim? Eu não quero perder meu jardim!

Arthur já não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, o que você diria? Esta clinica... Este tratamento... Estava sendo feito há quase dois anos e Alfred não parecia melhorar de forma alguma. Arthur começava a se preocupar mais, pois o medico mesmo disse que nenhum tratamento psicológico demorava tanto tempo sem dar nenhum resultado. Não queria pensar isso, mas e se seu Alfred fosse mesmo morrer? Não, ele não devia pensar nisto. Ele iria dar um jeito de tirá-lo dali. De acabar com o sofrimento que estavam propondo para Alfred. Afinal, eram apenas sonhos, não é? Só sonhos que o assombravam durante dois anos.

- Que tal você comer algo, Alfred? A comida parece estar deliciosa.

Arthur se levantou e pegou a bandeja colocando-a encima de uma mesa. Esticou o braço para que Alfred pegasse sua mão, e este o olhou com um pouco de receio.

- O que foi, meu anjo? Não estás com fome?

Não é isso. Eu estou com muita fome, mas ela disse que eu não posso comer do que eles me dão porque pode ter veneno. Ela me disse que eles querem me matar, Arthur. Eu não quero morrer aqui.

Arthur percebeu uma coisa que até agora pensava ser normal. Porque Alfred tinha tanto medo da morte? Não porque Arthur queria que seu amado Alfred morresse, mas os olhos dele expressavam um terror muito grande ao olhar para Arthur. Um olhar que era capaz de aterrorizar até mesmo Arthur Kirkland, que sobreviveu a Duas guerras mundiais e ainda se envolveu em parte da famosa Guerra Fria. Um país que sobreviveu há revoluções e mais revoluções. Essa era a grande potência. A Grande Inglaterra, que agora sentia terror ao olhar nos olhos de seu pobre América.

- Alfred, venha cá. Sente na cama e me conte algo.

O mesmo acabou por se levantar com a ajuda da Inglaterra e lhe disse.

- O que quer saber, Arthur?

- Como é essa boneca?

Os olhos de Alfred tremeluziram e se desviaram para o chão.

- No começo ela era linda. Parecia até a linda Belarus, Irmã do Rússia. Mas depois ela foi se distorcendo e agora parece um monstro. Algum demônio. Ela disse que me matava se a desobedecesse, mas que ela só quer o meu bem. Arthur, é por isso que eu faço isso. Eu tenho medo que ela me mate e eu nunca mais possa vê-lo novamente.

Arthur acabou ficando quieto perante a resposta. Ele sabia que Belarus não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, e que foi apenas uma comparação, mas não era isso que havia feito a Inglaterra se calar. 'E eu nunca mais posso vê-lo'. O que será que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que América compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele?

Não, não era esse o momento de pensar em tais assuntos.

Arthur pretendia ficar em silêncio até que Alfred acalma-se, mas uma voz determinada falou, ainda em seus braços:

- Você me ama, Arthur?

Este mesmo mencionado engasgou. Nunca imaginava ouvir aquilo, muito menos naquela hora. Vendo que ele não respondia, Alfred continuou. Suspirou e disse o apertando ainda mais.

- Eu te amo.

Arthur o apertou em seus braços sem ter consciência disto. Ele estava em... Choque, pois nunca esperava ouvir estas palavras. Pelo visto, Arthur era uma pessoa que não esperava nada. Ele só deixava a vida o levar pelo seu destino, e quando achava que deveria mudar um tanto, ele o fazia.

Estava tão paralisado, que não fazia idéia do sorriso que estampava o rosto do americano. Era um sorriso de dor, de loucura. Um perfeito maníaco, podia-se dizer.

Estes mesmos lábios que sorriam tão dolorosos, começavam a rir, enquanto seus olhos choravam. Uma perfeita imagem da loucura. Lados opostos. A dor e a loucura são duas linhas paralelas. Nunca se encontram, mas sabe-se que elas têm de estar juntas para existir. Talvez mais curvas, que se encontrem algum dia, talvez sejam de fato lineares.

As mentes humanas trabalham a cada dia buscando uma forma de curá-la, mas é realmente possível de se curar algo que é quase uma maldição?

E os lábios que riam, começavam a cantar. Era a primeira vez que ocorria, mas é assim que deve ser a loucura. Linear... Um estágio pior que o outro. Se não existir uma linha concorrente, que são aquelas que cortam uma linha em um único ponto, a tendência é se estender infinitamente. A morte é a linha-mãe. Todas as linhas vão para ela. É uma teia que se estende. Algumas linhas são cortadas, outras não, e estas é que se encaminham diretamente para a morte.

"Ó linda boneca... Onde está você agora? Meu jardim nunca mais se repetirá da mesma forma se não colocar suas mãos em cima das flo..."

A voz que cantava parou abruptamente.

- Arthur – A voz chamou

- Meu amor, por favor... Tente se acalmar. Tente sobreviver. Por mim. Se não queres morrer, não me faça sofrer. Eu preciso que tenhas força! Eu sei que é egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu preciso que tu sejas minha luz. Preciso de seu coração e de tua presença ao meu lado a cada instante. Por isso... Viva.

Arthur sussurrava. Uma de suas mãos sustentava o corpo de Alfred, e a outra estava tampando a orelha oposta à que ele falava, permitindo que ele tocasse seus cabelos.

- Arthur... Eu preciso que você me salve.

- Então eu o salvarei. – a voz respondeu firme.

- Eu quero seu amor.

- Pois há muito tempo você o tem.

- Nunca me abandone. Nunca me deixe sozinho. Nunca permita que outros me toquem além de ti. Meu corpo... Minha alma... Pertencem somente a você.

- Eu cuidarei de você, Alfred. Pra sempre. Eu o amo com minha vida, nunca permitiria que outros lhe tocassem.

Alfred, agora mais leve, permitiu-se chorar no colo de Arthur. Chorou tanto, que os medos foram expostos, os sentimentos levados a tona, e o seu corpo foi ao desgaste. Suas mãos não aguentavam mais segurar Arthur, seu corpo não aguentaria ficar em pé e os seus olhos não aguentariam abertos por muito tempo.

E depois de todo este esforço que teve e todos estes estágios, um grito. Alto, libertando-se de correntes, como se toda a loucura fosse sair por seus poros. Pela sua pele. E neste grito, longo, grave, e com certeza de um coração ferido, Alfred se largou em cima do corpo de Arthur. Permitindo assim, que aquele que prometera cuidar de si, o segurasse e o beijasse.

Ah, a loucura. É algo inexplicável. Linhas entrelaçadas, cujas nunca se encontram cada uma representando uma vida, formando uma enorme teia.

Como dizia Marguerite Yourcenar:

"Creio que quase sempre é preciso um golpe de loucura para se construir um destino."

/**/**/**

**ANOS DEPOIS**

Arthur encontrava-se e seu escritório. Mexendo em papeis, relatórios, contas, empréstimos, alianças novas... Tudo isso somente para que Alfred chegasse logo em sua casa. O Americano realmente estava demorando nesta viajem, e isto o deixava impaciente. Logo, ouviu-se do lado de fora passou abafados e apressados, e a porta se abriu. Não era Alfred, mas era Matthew...

Este pequeno tinha a mania de chamá-lo de 'pai', mas ele não reclamava. Alfred fora designado para cuidar da criança, e não havia problema algum.

- Dad!*

O pequeno Matthew, de cinco anos, correu ofegante, com seu urso de pelúcia embaixo do braço e parou em frente à Arthur, que se abaixou para vê-lo face a face.

- O que foi, Matthew? – perguntou docemente colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha do pequeno, num gesto carinhoso.

- Eu vim perguntar se você viu. Já procurei mas não consigo achar!

- O quê, meu anjinho?

Matthew o olhou como se fosse óbvio e disse.

- A minha boneca.

* * *

><p>¹: Dad é Pai em inglês<p>

Ispiração vinda da música 'Fear Garden' da Kagamine Rin

Espero ter agradado e agradeço todas as opiniões, reclamações e afins nos reviews


End file.
